


Never Open Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon never expected to develop genuine feelings for Rose. Spoilers through 2x11, "By the Light of the Moon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Open Your Heart

The first time that Damon and Rose have sex, he enjoys it. She is beautiful, fierce, and responsive. But the day after, although he still wears her bruises on his chest, his buttocks and thighs, he can't remember any specifics of the act. She just doesn't mean anything to him.

By the third or fourth time, he's surprised by how much likes her. She's smart, she's funny, and she does that thing with her tongue...

After that werewolf bitch bites her, Damon holds Rose in his arms, as she cries and suffers, the wound on her shoulder festering minute by minute. He wants to cry, too, at the thought of losing her. Of course, he doesn't cry, because he's Damon Salvatore, and tears are for Stefan.

But still... when did Rose become this important? When did she become a true lover, a friend? At this time last year, such emotion for anyone, except his brother or Katherine, would have been unimaginable.

This is all Elena's fault. Damon opened his heart to let her in, to love her, and to protect her. The problem is, once your heart is open, it's hard to slam it shut again.  
"I'll fix you, Rose,” he whispers, kissing her forehead. "I promise. I'll fix you."

**Author's Note:**

> For a TVD Comment Ficathon. The prompt was: Damon/Rose, _She is beautiful, but she don't mean a thing to me._


End file.
